It only takes one thing
by Manu259
Summary: We all know the story, every member of Class 78th has their memories taken, Monokuma tells them they have to kill each other to leave and things continue from there... but what if something changed? What if a single action was, unknowingly, the trigger to change that outcome?


**It only takes one thing**

**Hello everyone and welcome to another story.**

**Now before anything else, this won't be a story yet, this is more of a 'trailer', sort of speak.**

**I do want to eventually write this but between my other stories and irl stuff I'm not sure how consistent I could be.**

**I may still try and write this along with everything else because I'm an idiot like that (haha) but no promises.**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa.**

* * *

"Okay, well…" Monokuma spoke from the podium of the gymnasium. "Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And… see ya!" With that, the half and half bear disappeared.

Naegi Makoto as well as all the Ultimates that would have been his classmates at Hope's Peak were, understandably, shocked at what just happened.

Not only did they wake up in what seemed like a prison that Monokuma claims to be Hope's Peak Academy, not even sure how they got there, but now they were told that the only way to leave was to murder each other.

There were several reactions, some shocked, some seemed about to panic, a few seemed to be keeping their composure but one thing they all had in common was the confusion they were feeling.

Regardless, after everyone got over the initial shock they all agreed to read the rules so they know what to avoid if they want to survive before going to explore the school.

One of the students summarized the opinion of everyone with just three words.

"This is bullshit!"

But even if everyone agreed there was no choice but to abide by them, at least for now.

So, with that settled, everyone agreed that they should explore the school to try and find a way out.

That been said, when a blond teen with glasses said that he would go alone, another taller teen with a pompadour stood in his way.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you want!" The taller of the two yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Out of my way, Plankton." Was the answer he got.

"Wh-?!" The teen with the pompadour was clearly surprised at that answer but got his bearing back quickly. "The fuck's that supposed to mean?!"

"One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea; so minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean." The bespectacled teen explained mockingly.

The one receiving those words didn't take too kindly to them.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" But before he could fulfill his threat a smaller teen with brown hair and an ahoge stood between them.

"S-stop it! We shouldn't fight!" Naegi pleaded.

"The fuck you just say?" The tallest of the three, Owada Mondo, didn't seem to share the sentiment. "You some kinda goody-goody little bitch? Who do you think you are talkin' to me like that? You think you're my fuckin' dad or something?!"

Naegi gulped and took a step back, realizing that he was now the target of the pompadour teen's rage.

"N-No, I wasn't-!"

"Fuck you!" Before he could finish that sentence, Mondo punched him and sent him flying through the gym, landing on the other side.

In most cases, that would be the end of it, Mondo hits Makoto, Makoto loses consciousness and when he wakes up he finds out that they truly are trapped in there for the foreseeable future.

But not this time.

Maybe it was the angle that Mondo hit him, maybe it was the strength behind the punch, maybe the way he hit his head when he landed, maybe his luck taking effect or maybe even all of the above but the moment just before his consciousness faded.

He remembered everything.

* * *

Naegi groaned before waking up.

"Huh? Where am I?" The Ultimate Lucky Student thought out loud before everything came back to him. "Right I was…" He trailed off, his eyes widened in shock and he held his head.

"Wh-why… how did I forget all that?!" He yelled.

When he had woken up in a classroom before meeting all the other Ultimates and going to the gymnasium he was certain that, except for Maizono Sayaka, he hadn't met them before.

"That's wrong! How could we have forgotten the time we spent together and the-" He cut him himself there before whispering. "…the tragedy… we weren't trapped here, we willingly turned the old building of Hope's Peak into a shelter… then how-"

"So… you remember, huh?"

The luckster's head snapped in the direction of the voice to see Monokuma standing in front of the exit of his room.

"I guess that hit from Mondo shook your brain and made your memories come back, that… complicates things."

"Who… who are you?" Makoto asked, doing his best to keep whatever composure he still had after what he just learned.

"Come on, you have your memories back, can't you guess?"

Something inside him told Naegi that this wasn't a rhetorical question; the stare from Monokuma didn't help things as he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

So, Naegi Makoto did all he could to come up with an answer.

'It's possible that my memories are the key, he said 'you have your memories back, can't you guess?' so there must be something there, think.' The luckster took a deep breath and calmly, or as calmly as he could, tried to think of an answer.

'This is obviously after the Tragedy took place, we made sure this place was airtight and that no one could enter or leave but then… that means that it was someone inside!' His eyes widened at that thought but the luckster pinched his leg to keep his focus. 'You can panic later, think! The only ones inside this place were us, the members of Class 78th, and the Headmaster… then, it has to be one of them.'

Not for the first time, a feeling of dread threatened to fill his body.

'But who and why?!' Just as he thought of that, his most recent memory came back to him.

Not the one from when he was punched and lost consciousness but the last memory he had before they were wiped.

A girl with short black hair, blue eyes and freckles saying she is sorry before everything turned to black and he woke up on that classroom.

'It was… no, wait.' He was about to say the name of the person that apparently took his memories but there was something strange, something that didn't add up. '…she was there.' An image of the 'Enoshima Junko' he met earlier that day flashed through his mind and an image of the one he remembers from before losing his memories as well.

"Alright, time is up!" Monokuma suddenly announced. "I'll give you three chances since I know how slow you can be, so, who am I?!"

The luckster stared at the bear with wide eyes before taking a deep breath.

"…Enoshima Junko." He spoke barely above a whisper.

Monokuma just stared at him, not moving at all.

"Upu… hehe… hahaha." Before it started to laugh but. "Hahahaha, I can't believe it." Between its laugh, its voice began to change. "Seriously?! You get hit and now you remember, hahaha". From his Monokuma voice. "Amazing, to think that a hit from the biker would be enough!" To one he had heard before this whole thing happened. "Congrats herbivore man, you guessed at the first try!"

Naegi could only stare at the bear, hearing the voice of someone he used to call a friend coming from it.

"…why?" That was the only sound he could make as his brain tried to process what was happening.

"Because I was bored." Junko answered with a chirp on her voice. "You see, despair is the only thing that doesn't bore me and it's also my gift to the world, I want everyone to feel this despair and what could be more despair inducing than watching a bunch of people from a place that is supposed to spread hope kill each other."

"W-wait, what do you mean watch?!"

"Did you think the cameras around were just to keep tabs on you guys?" Monokuma pointed to the one above Makoto's bed. "This is been transmitted to every functioning television in the world so that everyone can see what's happening inside."

"Wh-bu-" The luckster could only stutter, he just couldn't make sense of what he was hearing, why would someone want to spread despair like that.

"I'm responsible for the Tragedy too, you know?" As if to rub salt on the wound, Junko kept talking. "Well, I didn't do it alone, of course, but I am the mastermind behind it all." Out of the blue, she began to laugh again. "And you guys, you never had any clue, that you had Ultimate Despair right inside your little shelter!" She choked out between bouts of laughter but just as it began, the laughter was abruptly cut off. "So, what do we do now?"

"Huh?"

"You got your memories back and that is a threat to my whole plan… maybe I should kill you now before you can say anything?"

Naegi gulped in fear but couldn't think of a way to avoid that, trying to reason with her wouldn't work, someone that did things like this just because she was bored wouldn't listen.

"…if you try, I will run to the door and yell what I just learned." Makoto spoke up, surprising Junko; the fear could still be seen in his eyes but the determination in his expression eclipsed it.

"Oh? And you think I'll let you?"

"I'll… probably die afterwards but are you sure that you can stop me before I let everyone know who you are?"

Although Monokuma didn't react, the luckster could tell that Junko was glaring at him from the other side of the half and half bear.

"So you're willing to lay down your life for them?"

"Yes." Makoto answered without any hesitation. "I don't want to die but I won't let you continue with this 'game' of yours."

"…well, well, well, it seems the herbivore has some fangs after all." Junko said, sounding happy; truthfully, the idea of trying that and see what happened was appealing to her, if she wins then the game goes on and if he wins then everything falls to pieces both results sound fine to her… that been said, there was something that could bring even more despair.

"Alright, then how about a compromise?"

"…what kind of compromise?"

"I won't kill you but you have to keep playing this game without telling anyone what you know."

"Why would I agree to that?!"

"Well, aside from the fact that it will let you stay alive… did you think that I was just going to throw you all in here and wait for you to kill each other without giving you a little push?"

The luckster widened his eyes, fear making his way inside his heart yet again.

"I have several motives prepared and one of them… does the name Komaru ring any bells?"

The luckster gasped.

"Wh-what did you do to her?!" He demanded, whatever panic he was filling replaced with rage.

"As of this moment she is alive." Junko answered, sounding happy at his reaction. "But if you don't agree to my terms, then I don't guarantee her safety."

"…how, how do I know you're not lying? Or that you won't kill me when I let my guard down?"

"You don't." She answered and he could practically hear the maniacal grin on her face. "But I won't go back on my word, for whatever that's worth, if you agree to my terms then I'll just let things continue on; I'll still give the motives if things get too boring but I won't directly interfere with the game and your sister gets to stay alive as a bonus." A click was heard and Junko's voice changed back to Monokuma's. "So, what's it going to be?"

Makoto could only clench his hands and teeth.

"…alright." He eventually said.

"Great." With that Monokuma turned around, ready to leave. "Enjoy the despair-"

"No, that's wrong!" Naegi interrupted the robot, making it turn around.

He couldn't see it but behind the monitor, Enoshima Junko had a shocked expression when she saw him.

Fear, anger, they were still there but there was something strange.

"I won't despair, I will save Komaru and I will get everyone out of here alive." And then she noticed what it was.

Even after everything that he learned, how he was betrayed, how everyone had their memories wiped, how his sister was kidnapped and was who knows where, how everyone could start killing each other.

Naegi Makoto didn't look defeated.

After everything he just learned, he still believed that things would work out somehow.

"Upupupu, well, struggle unsightly as much as you want."

"Gladly." Just after he said that, the bear finally disappeared. 'I don't care how unsightly it is.' He glanced up at the camera.

"To Junko, and whoever else is listening, I promise you this." He turned his body so that he was completely facing the object before speaking his next words with the utmost conviction. "We won't lose to despair."

* * *

**And that's that.**

**Like I said before, this is more of a 'trailer' than an actual story at the moment but I hope you enjoyed, nonetheless.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
